BAM! Young Walter gets his GROOOOVE on
by Riddler Woman
Summary: short story about young walter dancing with that sexy ass of his. him and his awesome dancing skills and don't forget...BAM!


**ATTENTION: NO FICTIONAL CHARACTERS WERE HARMED, HURT, OR SEXUAL HARRASED(well….only one…) DURING THE WRITING OF THIS VERY SHORT STORY.**

**PLEASE ENJOY THE SEXYNESS OF WALTER AND HIS ASS! CAUSE YOUNG WALTER AND OLD WALTER HAVE A SEXY ASS! ESPECIALLY IN A MINI-SKIRT! DON'T DENY IT! NOW READ….**

"MEME! Where the fuck are we!"

Kassie asked as she and her little sister Meme and her stepmother Becca walked into a room, completely lost.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE MAP! I thought we were supposed to take a left!"

"But we took a left two left's ago!" Becca put in.

"Well then why didn't we take a right!This all your fault, gimme the map!"  
"No!" Kassie took out a lighter and set fire to the map, and then ate the remains.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now we'll NEVER get to Mexicow!" Becca exclaimed.

It was then at that moment they realized they were in a room filled with people…NAZI People, for they were in Germany, NOT Mexicow.

poke poke "Kaaaaassssssiiiieeee!….Who are they!"Meme asked before getting smacked by Becca.

Kassie's eyes were wide and the thought of , 'Aw Crap' was running through her BRAINS.

Meme poked Kassie repeatedly over and over again. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee!KA-!"

Right then a helicopter burst through the wall and out from it jumped a sexyful-assed YOUNG WALTER! (yes fan girls, it is WALTER!YOUNG Walter)

Behind him came a coffin and for a moment the Nazi people's attention was diverted from the three girls to Walter and the Coffin.

Then one of them pointed and laughed evilly, "There are many of us, and two of you! You think you can defeat us? BWA HA HA HA!"

Walter smirked, "I…have a secret weapon. Laugh now for you shall soon PARISH!"

The Nazi people laughed and said, "Are you going to sick your dead body on us?"

Walter smirked again and laughed. He jumped onto the table and struck a pose, his right arm was bent so his right hand rested on his right shoulder, while his left arm was stuck straight out. He stood there with his knees bent slightly for a moment before jumping into a dance move. He wobbled his knees back and forth and moved his arms away from him in circles singing, "I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny! When I walk in with a itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get SPRUNG! My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun. BAM!"

At the "BAM!" Walter switched from dancing into sticking out his ass, and pulling his arms in at the same time.

By now, more than half of the Nazi people were dead on the floor, having falling out of their chairs from the SEXYFUL sight, mouths foaming and arms twitching. The others were utterly horrified but still sitting.

Becca, Kassie, and Meme stood at the door gaping at the overwhelming sexy-ness of it all. They then started cheering for the dancing sexy Walter. Walter however did not notice his little fan group and was instead concentrating on the few still alive Nazi's.

"That's fine, I'm not finished yet." He smiled and then whipped out a….DUH DUH DUH DA! MINISKIRT! And with a flash of light the music had changed and the miniskirt was on, Walter then begun to dance once more.

"Don't ya wish your girlfriend was HOTT like me? Don't ya wish your girlfriend could DANCE like me? DON'T YA!BAM!"

By this time the Nazi were staring in even more utter horror, they fell to the ground dead…at least all but ONE. Major sat there, eye twitching, utterly disgusted at what he saw.

"I…I won't fall that easily!" he exclaimed…until of course Alucard came out of his coffin and slapped Walter's ass.

THEN Major fell.

**A/N: IF YOU HATE THIS YOU ALL SUCK. THIS IS UTTER GENIOUS, ITS WONDERFUL AND SEXYFUL, AND YOU KNOW IT! I MEAN I KNOW I WISH MY...….UH ERM…BOYFRIEND WAS HOTT LIKE WALTER…I WISH HE COULD DANCE LIKE WALTER TOO! I MEAN COME ON!**

**PEACE OUT**

**"BAM!"**


End file.
